Efui Tales: The Three Gods
by Dawn Allies
Summary: Just basically a folk story sort of thingy about the beginning of the pokemon world and I dun like it whatsoever, but someone might


A quiet ripple of voices from nearby and the insistent sounds of shoving and pushing tell her that her audience is arriving ready for their noon time story. Padding silently to the center of the clearing and upon the large flat grey stone that sits quietly within the grips of the grass surrounding it she looks down at the youngsters gathered around and smiles warmly upon them. She clears her throat and silence falls upon the group in an instant, "So what story shall be told today? Maybe of why the Moon hides upon certain nights?" a simple suggestion as her eyes play over the patiently waiting young, "Or would why a Cubone chooses to carry the bones of the dead be more suiting today?" Twin tails flicker as she settles down more comfortably, continuing to await a moment before starting, "Or even how Scyther and Kabutops had to win over Death himself to hold possession of his most prized weapon." Quiet ooo's and ahh's find their way among the group but a feisty fire type unwilling to sit still pipes its voice up above the rest, "I wanna hear how the world became," a chorus of cheers of agreement and the old storyteller laughs and nods her head, "So you want to hear of how everything around us came to be? Even you and me.." the eager look upon the now silent and waiting faces around her is more than answer enough, "Well..." she begins...  
  
"...Before even we were, there was only the Gods. As the Gods had been forever and more already they were becoming bored with each other. Their games and past time activities had become predictable and boring, fights among each other were no longer interesting and life in general was becoming rather dull. Three of the Gods came together and decided it was time they try something different, did something new. So for three years they debated between each other of what should be done.   
The first suggested that they create a world in which to live. Agreement soon came between the three and it was decided they would, though keep it their little secret between themselves and not tell the other Gods.   
And so they created this world that we live in now. But it was bare and lifeless. There was nothing more than the earth, sky and seas. They quickly becoming bored with running across the barren land, swimming within the empty seas and flying within the lonely skies, the three Gods found themselves once more consulting each other and trying to figure out something new they could do to their world.  
The second God suggested they give the world elements of its own. Wind to shift the skies, currents to churn the waters and earth a slow shifting movement, so as to make the world move and no longer remain lifeless and still. To this the two other Gods agreed and gave their private world movement, again keeping it a secret from the other Gods. Again they quickly found themselves becoming bored with their world, even faster than the last time. As despite the movements their world had been given it was not enough to sustain interest for long, the Gods needed more.   
So once more they gathered together to consult each other upon what they should do to make their lives more interesting. This time the third God came up with the idea of giving their world a life of its own. But with this the three Gods found themselves unable to agree what sort of life they should give to their world. The first wanted simple life that would do little more than grow and be. The second wanted life that could move about on its own and could think. And the third God could not decide upon which was better of the two.   
Finding the arguing intolerable the third God put silence to the first and second Gods and declared that they would allow both sorts of life within their world. Finally the three Gods could see eye to eye and agreed this would be the best idea.   
And so the first plant and the first creature were created to grace upon this world. The three Gods were most happy with their creations now. They had a new playmate to share their world with, a second life in which to tell their stories to who would listen without complaint or comment and a world of their own in which to do it all. For the first time in a very long time the three Gods were happy.   
But it wasn't to last for long. For as we know well the Gods can be awfully jealous of us and especially each other. It wasn't long before the other Gods had started to take notice of the absence of the three Gods for long periods of time and were beginning to wonder what they were up to.   
Upon one of their trips to our world one of the three Gods became careless and was seen by another God. Suspicion already alive within the God community this God followed and found out about the secret world that the three Gods had created. Consumed with jealousy the God returned to the rest of the Gods to tell them of the treachery of the creation of a world unknown to the others in which the three Gods ruled over solely.   
Rounded together all the Gods invaded upon our world to confront the three Gods and destroy their creations. But the three Gods had had warning of what was to happen and planned together that they were going to save their world. They didn't want it to be destroyed, it was their creation and their dream and no one had the right to destroy it but them they believed. And so each of the Gods embodied what they thought was the most important part of their world. The first became the living growing life, the second became the life that had free movement and the third became the world itself.   
Arriving upon the world the rest of the Gods tried as best they could to destroy it but every time they killed the moving creature it would divide and become more forms of different sizes and designs. Every time they tried to rip up the growing life or destroy it in any other method it would sprout more roots or give off spores to create many more of itself. The world itself they found would not sit still long enough to let itself be destroyed either. And so the Gods found themselves unable to destroy the world and the living forms within it.   
Deciding to rest their bodies and minds after all their efforts of destruction, the Gods sat down to rest. During this time the Gods suddenly found themselves liking parts of the world that they could relate to or enjoy just like the original three Gods had. It took little time from then on for the Gods to decide that they would claim this world as their own and turn it into their new home instead of continuing to try and destroy it, leaving what they had come from behind them to start anew. A Gods biggest problem being boredom, they were most happy to accept the new world and everything it now held, as this world held things unlike anything they had known before. It was always changing and seeing as from their fighting the Gods had spread both sorts of life across the globe it was now filled with new creatures and other life forms to play with. Giving the Gods a glorious range of new toys to tinker and play around with as they saw fit..."   
  
"..And so our world was born and the Gods came to live within it. And this is also why the Gods can not destroy all of us, no matter how hard they were to try, for all of us combined together is a God, just like the all the plants are a God when combined and the world itself is another."  
With that the storyteller smiles and flicks her tail and looks down at the many cubs, kits, chicks and other forms of young Pokemon who are continuing to look up at her expectantly awaiting another story. But a wave of her black painted paw and a chorus of complaints from the young, she laughs quietly and sends them on their way with another smile, "Not tonight young ones, the Moon is nearly up and your parents will be expecting you... Tomorrow perhaps." Flicks of tails and padding of paws mark the sounds of each of the young leaving the old Efui and she turns to watch the stars appear in the sky one by one above. 


End file.
